bitlife_life_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
IOS version
The iOS version of Bitlife is the original version of the app. It debuted on September 29, 2018. It is known to have a significant amount of greater features than the android version of Bitlife, but the developers claim to be working to catch up the Android version. It was last updated in November 2019. In the iOS version of Bitlife, you can interact with co-workers and classmates, and you can have more options for the family such as having step-families, being adopted as a baby, men being able to impregnate more women at once, or having twins and triplets. Also, in the iOS version, you can travel back in time, which only Canadian exclusive people of the Bitlife community can get. In July 2019, it was updated so anyone in any place can time travel. The reason for these changes is that Candywriter was intended for iOS only before popular demand made the app available for Android. However Android updates have been resolved faster thanks to new developers being hired for Candywriter. In late October 2018, the Haunted update has been added to Android before iOS. Some bugs have not been patched on Android despite being patched on iOS, such as money being taken away when gambling at Casino and Horse Races whereas before the Bank Balance stayed the same until winning or losing. App History *In October 2018, custom people could be made *In November 2018, characters could have twins, triplets, grandchildren, go to the Casino, and achieve Ribbons. *In December 2018, characters can commit Crimes and escape the prison and can have LGBTQ+ relationships. They can also use the Dating app and have crazier partners. They can have siblings, nieces, and nephews, and half-siblings. *In early March 2019, Pets were added to BitLife with only shelter pets available to non-Bitizens. *In late March 2019, generations could be added to BitLife. This idea stemmed from InstLife. *Fame was added to BitLife and characters can become more famous *New emoji designs were added and lawsuits were a new option, along with new countries. *Part-time jobs and freelance gigs were added. *In June 2019, interacting with exes has been added. *In July 2019, more military activities and things to do with your Relationships were added. *An August 2019 update will allow conjugal visits, joining gangs, security levels, and more activities while in prison. *In early September 2019, careers can be collected and more interactions can be done in Careers and characters could know how well their performance is during their career and can adjust their working hours to suit their needs. *In late September 2019, the School Update was added. This included school cliques, extracurricular activities, teacher and student interacting, more scenarios, and much more textual content related to school and university. *In October 2019, stepparents, step-siblings and stepchildren were added to the game, allowing parents to divorce, come out and marry. *Also in later October 2019, a Haunted update came to BitLife in the spirit of Halloween. Haunted houses, spirits, and spooky scenarios were added for a limited time. After Halloween, the scenarios will be gonehttps://twitter.com/BitLifeApp/status/1189213485772742656 but the haunted houses will stay, only less frequently.https://twitter.com/BitLifeApp/status/1189210965088161793 Outside the Halloween-related stuff, new Nations were added. *In November 2019, characters may interact with their co-workers at their Careers. *In late November 2019, players may have multiple save slots for their characters to have multiple lives going at once. They may also plan their family's funeral and resting place, if they are responsible. They may also have more random scenarios. *In December 2019, players could make their own friends, in which they could be asked to become friends, befriend co-workers and students, making them enemies, and do various activities with them. This replaced the random friend factor previously used in some scenarios. It also added 10 new nations and some holiday surprises. Category:BitLife Category:Under construction